Gameplay/Q
Frequently Asked Questions: ---- *Q: Including the card I chose as my buddy, am I allowed to only have 4 of the same monster cards in my deck? **A: No. The card chosen as buddy is entirely separate from the 4 copies within the deck. It is therefore possible to have 4 copies of that card in your deck and one as your buddy, resulting in a total of 5 copies of that one card. *Q: May I put cards that are of different worlds from my flag card in my deck? **A: Yes, you may. However, cards of other worlds cannot be played or used on the field. However, cards can be used and played on the field with any flag. *Q: Can I move the monster in my center area to the left or right area as I wish? **A: No, you may not. Monster cards cannot move to other areas freely unless they have the ability "Move". Unless affected by the ability of a card, it is not possible to move without an ability that would allow it to do so. *Q: If I have a size 2 monster on the Field, may I call a size 2 monster to the field on my left or right area? **A: Yes, you may. However as the total size of the monsters on the field becomes 4, you must send the monster that was previously on the field into the drop zone. *Q: If I have a monster in the center area, may I call another one on the center area? **A: Yes, BUT you can only have ONE Monster in an area, so the monster on the center would be retired. *Q: I have an Item equipped now. Can I equip more items? **A: Yes, but the Item that was placed is sent to the Drop Zone as you can only have one Item equipped at a time. *Q: Can I call the same monster as my buddy without performing a buddy call? **A: Yes, you may. As buddy call can only be performed once per game, it is considered a special type of call. If you have sufficient life, you may choose to call that monster without performing a buddy call. *Q: Can I use an Act ability as many times as I want during my main phase? **A: Yes, you may. Act abilities are written as "You may XXX. If you do, YYY". If you are able to fulfill "You may XXX", you may use the ability as many times as you wish. *Q: Can I attack the opponent's monster on the center area with a monster on the left area? **A: Yes, you may. Even if there is another monster on the opposite side of the field, you may attack any monster on the opponent's monster zone. If there are no monsters in the opponent's center area, you may attack the opponent directly. *Q: The attacking monster has a power of 5000, while the defending monster has a defense of 5000. Will the defending monster be destroyed after the attack? **A: Yes, when the power of the attacking monster is the same as or greater than the defense of the defending monster, the defending monster is destroyed in battle. *Q: During a link attack, "Dragon Breath" destroyed 1 of the monsters during the attack. What happens to the link attack? **A: The remaining monster(s) continue(s) the link attack. *Q: The attacking monster has a power of 3000 and a defense of 3000, if the defending mosnter has a power of 5000 and a defense of 4000, will the attacking monster be destroyed in battle? **A: No, unless the defending monster has "Counterattack", the attacking monster does not get attacked back by the defending monster. *Q: If I attack a monster that has both "Counterattack" and "Soulguard", if the monster remains on the field by the ability of "Soulguard", will "Counterattack" still activate? **A: Yes, it will. "Counterattack" is an ability that can still activate as long as the monster remains on the field after the attack. *Q: When a monster with "Penetrate" attacks a monster with "Soulguard" in the center area, will "Penetrate" activate even if the monster remains on the field by the effect of "Soulguard"? **A: Yes, it will. Even if the monster remains on the field by the effect of "Soulguard", it has been destroyed in battle and the damage dealt by "Penetrate" will still happen. *Q: Can spell cards be used during the opponent's turn? **A: Spells and abilities with the "Counter" mark can be used any time during the opponent's turn. *Q: When I call a monster with "When this card enters the field, you may pay one gauge. If you do, YYY" onto the field, can I activate the ability 3 times if I pay 3 guage? **A: No, you may not. As the ability states "When this card enters the field", there is only one timing when the monster enters the field. This is why the ability can be activated once if you pay the cost. You may not activate the ability again even if you pay 2 or 3 times. Abilities that state "When XXX" can only activate once for each time "When XXX" occurs. *Q: When I have 10 life, is it possible to gain life and go up to 11 life? **A: Yes, you may. There is no upper limit to life. *Q: What happens when I have 0 deck? **A: When you have 0 cards left in your deck, you lose the game. *Q: When I pay cost from my gauge, can I choose which cards to put to the drop zone? **A: Yes, you may. When paying cost from the gauge, you may choose whichever card you want. However, you cannot look at what is face down in the gauge zone. *Q: If you put something with a soul into another monster's soul, what happens to the first monster's soul? **A: The cards in the first monster's soul goes to the drop zone. (1) *Q: Can the player going first perform a link attack? **A: No, he/she cannot perform a link attack during that turn. Category:Rules